


strawberry lemonade

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys Kissing, Cockstepping, Degradation, Feet, Feminisation, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Phone Sex, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, basically i call changbin's chest his tits, but theyre Young and Hot so jisung wants to fuck them, chan n changbin are jisung's dad's coworkers, jisung licks chan's feet basically oops, like there are some texting elements to this but its for plot pls dont get mad at me, theyre not drunk when they do it but like. they have had alcohol so.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: He isn’t even allowed to go back upstairs to chill in his room. Instead of air-conditioned comfort, he has to sit out on the porch, welcoming guests and directing them to the backyard. The flannel he put on does him no justice, and it starts sticking to his skin in the minutes he’s been sitting outside. It’s half an hour to when the barbeque’s slated to start, but there aren’t even that many people. The summer heat is sweltering, and the strawberry lemonade in his hands doesn’t help in the slightest.It seems to get even hotter when he sees the men that get out of the car that just pulled up into their driveway. They’re downright gorgeous, handsome in the way they step out of the car with such ease. The ride speeds off quickly. The taller man runs a hand through his short hair while the shorter one has his hands in the pockets of his shorts.They walk in tandem toward Jisung, and he feels his hands getting clammy. They’re so hot, Jisung thinks immediately.--aka jisung fucks his dad's hot young coworkers chris and changbin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 411
Collections: swthrd





	strawberry lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunins (cbaekmx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/gifts).



> helloooo i've finally returned with a fic bc 3racha was too hot to resist!! i was working on a couple of other fics but [this tweet](https://twitter.com/bigboyeels/status/1299331984389484544?s=21)  
> made me drop everything and write 9k of 3racha filth 💀 so enjoy~ 
> 
> thank you to eli for letting me use this concept! this fic is for freddie aka my love who supports me with every crappy fic idea i throw them and hypes me up like there's no tomorrow! <3

“Jisung, can you take the cooler out back? And make sure you load it with drinks!” Jisung’s dad booms from downstairs. Jisung tsks with irritation even though no one will hear him. Getting up from his bed where he was perfectly content laying there and doing positively nothing other than scrolling through Tiktok, he trods his way downstairs to be of some use. 

Stupid dad, and his stupid barbeque. Jisung doesn’t even know why his dad offered to have, like, thirty people teeming in their backyard. It isn’t even big enough for all of them. 

He lugs the big cooler out of the store, brushes the dust off of it and proceeds to have a coughing fit. He blows his nose into a tissue as he snips open one of the bags of ice his dad had gotten for later, dumping all of its contents into the cooler and loads it up with cans of beer and soda. 

Jisung’s glad he’s been bulking up a little. His biceps flex as he carries the now-filled cooler out into the backyard, giving up halfway and pushing it with every step he takes instead. 

He isn’t even allowed to go back upstairs to chill in his room. Instead of air-conditioned comfort, he has to sit out on the porch, welcoming guests and directing them to the backyard. The flannel he put on does him no justice, and it starts sticking to his skin in the minutes he’s been sitting outside. It’s half an hour to when the barbeque’s slated to start, but there aren’t even that many people. The summer heat is sweltering, and the strawberry lemonade in his hands doesn’t help in the slightest. 

It seems to get even hotter when he sees the men that get out of the car that just pulled up into their driveway. They’re downright gorgeous, handsome in the way they step out of the car with such ease. The ride speeds off quickly. The taller man runs a hand through his short hair while the shorter one has his hands in the pockets of his shorts. 

They walk in tandem toward Jisung, and he feels his hands getting clammy. They’re so hot, Jisung thinks immediately. 

“Hey, little man,” The taller man speaks first when they finally meet Jisung. He holds a hand out. “Jisung right? My name’s Chris.”

Jisung has to peel his eyes off of Chris’ toned arms, the muscle tee he’s wearing showing off slivers of skin that Jisung didn’t even know he wanted to see. His abs look defined from the massive holes cut in the sides, and Jisung almost begins drooling. He wipes the sweat off his hand before taking Chris’, sitting up before shaking it firmly. 

“I’m Changbin,” The smaller man says now, and Jisung takes his hand as well. Then, he takes a good look at Changbin, and Jisung is really about to faint. Changbin’s arms are muscular and defined, and Jisung wishes Changbin could put him in a chokehold just to feel those arms around his neck. His sleeves seem extra tight around his muscles, and they accentuate how well-built he really is. His pecs are extra obvious with how tight his shirt is, and Jisung thinks he shouldn’t be ogling these men when he’s barely gotten to know them. 

“Oh!” It finally clicks. “My dad’s mentioned you guys a couple of times before. Nice to meet you guys,” Jisung gulps. He stands up hurriedly, both men startling in front of him. “I can take you out back, if you’d like. And grab you a couple of beers.”

Jisung scratches at the back of his neck, and Chris and Changbin chuckle fondly at him. They follow behind him as he leads them to the backyard, where the two greet Jisung’s dad and exchange hellos with other coworkers. Jisung shoves a couple of beer cans into their hands, but he can’t stop looking at them, not at all. 

They’re sitting on the steps leading into the house, sort of estranged from the rest of the people in the backyard. The smell of meat on a charcoal grill wafts through the air, truly the epitome of summer. Jisung simply hates to spend time outside now, but it has him reminiscing about when he was younger, running around before his mom would call him over, then proceed to stuff his face with whatever his dad had grilled up that sweltering afternoon.

They both crack their cans open, Chris’ bubbling over with foam. He licks up the side of the can, and over his hand where some of the alcohol had spilled over. Jisung definitely doesn’t notice how pink Chris’ tongue is. Changbin chugs half the can at once, his Adam’s apple bobbing sinfully. Beer is running down his chin and neck too, and he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand cheekily afterward. Jisung thinks they’re both out to get him by being unnecessarily sexy. 

“So, Jisung,” Chris starts with pointless small talk. “You’re in uni now?” 

“Yeah, just started. Went into music production, which my dad absolutely despises.” Jisung laughs, and Chris and Changbin look on at him fondly. “Just turned twenty.” 

“Wow, you’re young,” Chris comments, and Jisung just chuckles awkwardly. 

Changbin says, “I’m glad you’re doing something you’re interested in, though. We both wanted to do stuff music-related, but now we’re stuck being accountants.

Jisung pouts. “I don’t wanna be an accountant,” He shudders. “That sounds way too boring.” 

“It’s not that boring! It can be fun sometimes!” Chris protests. Changbin and Jisung both shoot him a look. 

Jisung laughs, “Okay, old man.” 

Chris isn’t too offended by his joke, and Jisung is grateful for the comfortable banter. “I’m only thirty! I’m not that old!” 

“I can picture you grumbling that while chasing a kid off your lawn, Channie,” Changbin cackles. Jisung thinks Changbin’s laugh is addicting. 

“Channie?” 

“That’s  _ hyung _ to you, baby,” Chris warns cheekily, and Jisung’s cheeks flush slightly. “Changbin calls me Channie because he hates me.” 

Chris full-on pouts, while Changbin explains. “When I met him he went by Chan, but as he started working he figured Chris would be easier for people to address him by. I still love Channie though~” 

Changbin sing-songs playfully while Chris elbows him in the side. 

“I didn’t expect you guys to be so young,” Jisung says, and the two men raise their eyebrows at him. “When my dad said you guys were ‘younger’, I expected like, forty. Not… thirty-something, you know?” 

Jisung fumbles with the half-empty can in his hand, squeezing at the aluminium just to hear it dent inward. It’s warm at this point, but he’s relieved when Chris and Changbin nod at him understandingly. Chris even ruffles at his hair. “You’re cute.” 

“Thank you,” He squeaks. With all three of them huddled together on the stairs, he sits between Chris and Changbin, and Jisung realises their knees are touching, hot skin burning against his own, sticky with sweat. Jisung’s face flushes, and he swears Changbin seems to notice. He’s thankful Changbin doesn’t say anything. 

Jisung zips over to the grill when Changbin complains he’s hungry, getting a couple of plates stacked to the heavens with various grilled meats and serves the older men, polite bow and all. Chris and Changbin laugh heartily at him, and it makes Jisung’s stomach feel all funny. 

They rest their plates on their laps and cut at it with plastic forks and knives, while Jisung salivates from how good the food smells. Jisung’s face burns when Chris feeds him a bite of his hotdog, then they all sputter with laughter when Changbin makes a dirty joke about Jisung and sausages. 

Jisung thinks about the lingering eye contact between him and Chris when he’d fed him, chews his food slowly as he worries about Changbin being able to tell just how interested he is in them. God, would that be weird? Chris was flirty enough as it is, and Changbin definitely didn’t seem to mind at all. Just because his dad was homophobic, it doesn’t mean his coworkers would be, right? 

Jisung finally pulls off his flannel, tossing it behind him on the landing as he complains loudly about the weather being too hot. Jisung steals a bite of Changbin’s food when he goes to get them drinks, and he doesn’t miss the way both of the older men stare at his arms. 

Changbin brings back beers for all of them, and Jisung’s a little hesitant, but by the time he’s reached the bottom of his first can, he’s hiccuping. The older men coo at him adorably. He’s not drunk, definitely not, but the liquid courage has Jisung unbelievably brave, resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder to feel up his arm. 

Changbin lets him, chuckling as Jisung grips at it, feeling hard muscle under his soft fingertips. Chris’ hand is on his thigh, squeezing gently to ground him. He stares at just how veiny Chris’ hands and forearms are, eventually meeting his eyes. 

He’s surprised to learn alcohol makes him incredibly horny. 

They talk about nothing else in particular, Changbin telling them a couple of anecdotes from work. However, Jisung can only focus on how hard he’s getting from being sandwiched between two incredibly hot men, and his brain fizzles out even thinking about paying attention. He stares down at his crotch, trying to determine if his boner is obvious or not in his shorts. The two men seem to catch on. While Changbin looks away respectfully, Chris leans forward to whisper in his ear, “You’ve got a little problem down there, baby? Want us to help you out with that?” 

Hearing Chris’ husky voice implying something sexual seems downright sinful, and Jisung almost creams his pants then and there. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” He blurts, and tries to crawl out from between Chris and Changbin. They look at him with concern, and Chris seems to wonder if he’s gone too far. “Do you guys want to come along?” 

Chris shoots him a heart-stopping smile. 

With no one else in the house, Jisung boldly takes Changbin’s and Chris’ hands, dragging them by the arm up to the second floor. His erection is growing painful in his shorts, and he debates whether to bring them into his room or the bathroom. 

“Bathroom, right?” Changbin chimes in helpfully. So, they turn into the bathroom. 

Jisung doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t expect all three of them to file into the bathroom. Chris backs him up against the locked door, holding onto his waist gently. “You’re so adorable, Jisungie,” Chris coos. “Do you want us that badly?” 

Jisung mewls, nods. Chris asks softly, “Can I touch you, baby?” 

“Yes, please,” He whines. 

Chris seemingly reads his mind for all the things Jisung absolutely adores while getting off -- Chris’ grip on him is downright possessive, feeling up his cock roughly through his shorts. He even pushes him around a little, pinning his hands above his head to render him absolutely useless as he attacks his neck. Jisung gasps. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Chris moans against his skin, punctuates it with little nibbles to his neck. “I can’t wait to ruin you.” 

Jisung looks up at Changbin with wide eyes, who definitely seems to be enjoying the show. He’s leant against the sink with a hand shoved down his shorts. He strokes himself through the fabric as he watches Chris go to town on him. 

“Changbin, Changbin, Changbin,” Jisung pleads breathlessly. “Kiss me, please.”

Changbin stalks forward, Chris makes room for him. The shorter man takes Jisung by the chin gently, pulling him forward to press their lips together. Changbin’s mouth is so soft, yet he kisses Jisung hard and with such intent. Jisung’s positively melting. 

Chris has pulled Jisung’s shorts down now (with loud approval from the youngest when Chris had asked permission) and strokes Jisung’s cock with insistent, precise movements. It feels so good, especially with the rough palm of Chris’ hand, tugging the foreskin over the head then back down, revealing a new bead of precome pearling at the tip. 

Jisung manages to maneuver his hand to touch Changbin too, soft hand on his impossibly large cock. He traces the vein on the underside, drools as Changbin goes weak in his hands with the flick of his wrist. Changbin keeps kissing him, and Chris keeps touching him, and it’s getting all too much. 

With a long, loud whine, Jisung spills into Chris’ hand helplessly. His cheeks flush a bright red, embarrassed that he’s climaxed so early, but the two men just chuckle and kiss him. “You liked that a lot, hm?” Changbin coos, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s jaw. 

“Yes,” Jisung sighs, contented in post-orgasmic bliss. “Can I suck you off? Both of you?”

They both stop in their tracks and peel themselves off of Jisung, making him whimper with the loss of contact all at once. Chris and Changbin both kiss his cheeks, and he feels a little giddy as the two men lean against the sink and push Jisung to his knees. 

Jisung  _ does have _ experience with men. Mostly with Hyunjin from the dance club, or Felix, his not-so-Catholic neighbour from a few blocks down. But two stunningly attractive men at once? That’s new territory. 

He does his best to stay focused as he divides it between both men standing in front of him, rubbing both of their cocks through their baggy shorts. Changbin’s fully hard, and Chris is getting there. Shorts abandoned and tossed aside, Jisung’s soft cock is growing with interest once more as both men react positively to his touch. 

Leaning forward, Jisung noses at Changbin’s cock through the material. Changbin smells of sweat, musty and  _ so _ addictive. Jisung’s sure all of them do after sitting out in the sun for so long, but he’s eager to get his mouth on Changbin regardless. 

He tugs at Changbin’s shorts with one hand, struggling with the waistband. Changbin helps him with a hearty laugh, letting the loose material pool around his ankles. Immediately, Jisung grips at the base of Changbin’s cock, licking a wet stripe up the length. His saliva cools on Changbin’s burning-hot skin, and the man groans. It’s deep and rough, and music to Jisung’s ears. 

Chris has his bottoms off as well, stroking his cock languidly as he watches Jisung take Changbin into his mouth. Jisung latches onto the head of Changbin’s cock, sucking carefully as he tastes the salty precome on his tongue. Noticing Chris’ movements, Jisung swats Chris’ hand off to replace it with his own. He moves up and down Chris’ large cock with large strokes. The oldest lets his head fall back with the pleasure, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. 

“You’re so fucking good,” Changbin moans, muffled behind a fist. Jisung’s sinking down on his cock now, jaw unhinging as he takes in Changbin’s thick length. Jisung hears it all the same, hair on end from the praise. 

Jisung lets his eyelids flutter shut, breathing through his nose as he bobs up and down on Changbin’s length. The older man has an iron-grip in his hair, and sort of guides Jisung with sucking him off. It’s so painfully sexy, with Changbin taking whatever he wants from Jisung. Changbin’s cock never actually hits the back of Jisung’s throat, but he almost gags when Changbin pushes a little too far down. Chris whimpers from next to Changbin, who lets out a long-drawn out groan. Still, Changbin pulls Jisung off entirely, rubbing the younger’s cheeks with his thumbs and asks if he’s okay. 

Tears run down from the sides of his eyes, but Jisung is aching in his shorts with how turned on he is. He stares up at Changbin and nods with a cheeky grin. “You’re so hot, Binnie.”

Changbin pouts at him, unconvinced. “You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, Changbin,” Jisung whines upon clearing his throat. “Now make a mess of me, alright?” 

Changbin’s eyes widen simply from Jisung’s crudeness, and the younger man sinks back down on Changbin quickly enough. He bobs his head back and forth, mouth making the most lewd sounds, presumably intent on sucking Changbin dry.

Jisung knows he’s good with his mouth, despite only having sucked dick a handful of times. Boys come way too fast the moment he flicks his tongue a certain way, spilling their loads down his throat or all over his face, making a mess of his round cheeks. They love to see it, and Jisung is sure Changbin will too. 

Changbin’s hips rock back and forth slowly, bucking into the wet heat of Jisung’s mouth once again. Jisung holds onto Changbin’s beefy thighs, satisfied to feel the muscle under his fingertips and lets Changbin work toward his orgasm once more. 

His shallow thrusts grow more erratic, Jisung taking him a little deeper on occasion to elicit a low moan from Changbin. Changbin isn’t a talker, instead taking in all of Jisung looking absolutely sinful, focusing on chasing after his pleasure in the form of the man underneath him. 

“I’m, I’m close-” Changbin warns, tugging Jisung off his cock quickly. Jisung whines audibly, and he doesn’t appreciate the fact that Chris is chuckling at it next to them. The rough sound of Chris working his own cock tempts Jisung to make fun of him, but he’s too obsessed with Changbin’s cock staring him right in the face. 

Changbin’s cock is slick with Jisung’s spit. He hastily wraps a hand around himself, pumping the thick length desperately. Jisung almost goes cross-eyed staring at it, eagerly awaiting with an open mouth. “Fuck, I’m gonna-!”

Then, he comes. Changbin spills his load, hot and thick and spurting erratically, streaking Jisung’s face with his come. White streaks paint his cheeks and down the bridge of his nose. Changbin’s even managed to shoot some of his load into Jisung’s mouth, some of it getting on his lip. Jisung swallows the cum collecting in his mouth, fully savouring the slightly bitter taste. 

Then, an unfamiliar pair of hands are on his face now. They’re not as soft as Changbin’s, and he realises the long, calloused fingers belong to Chris. They’re still incredibly gentle, but trace every crevice of his face to collect Changbin’s cum in his index and middle fingers. He swipes across Jisung’s lip with his thumb, then plunges the three offending digits into Jisung’s mouth. 

Jisung almost chokes with the sudden intrusion, but happily sucks on Chris’s pretty fingers to lap up every last drop of Changbin’s come.

“You’re such a good slut.” Chris growls, as Jisung’s tongue curls around Chris’ fingers to clean them up. Then, Chris pulls them out, only to elicit another whine from Jisung from the loss of the weight on his tongue. 

As Jisung chases Chris’ fingers, leaning forward just an inch, Chris seems to snap out of it. “Fuck, can I call you that?”

“Call me whatever you want. I’m your plaything for today,” Jisung sighs contentedly. 

Chris’ wet fingers reach for Jisung’s chin, so Jisung makes full eye-contact with Chris. A grin spreads over Chris’ face, and he shuffles a bit in his spot. Chris lets go of him, and Chris motions down to Jisung’s crotch. His slipper abandoned, his bare foot is positioned just atop Jisung’s cock, aching in his shorts. “May I?” 

Jisung’s eyes widen with adoration, staring back up at Chris just to nod excitedly. “Yes, please!” 

Then, the sole of Chris’s foot presses up against his cock. Jisung takes a quick breath in. His foot rubs along Jisung’s hard length. Holy fucking shit. 

“So fucking needy,” Chris snarks. “You get off to this shit, whore?” 

Jisung whimpers. 

“Answer me, whore.”

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Jisung gasps, breathless from the relentless way Chris grinds his foot up against his cock. 

“You think you can still be a good little fleshlight while I get you off? You wouldn’t be so stingy now, would you?” 

Jisung tries to even out his breathing, shallow and desperate from all the stimulation at once, just to choke out an “Use me, Chris.”

“Good boy,” Chris grins. 

It stings as Chris uses the whole length of his foot, his heel putting pressure on his balls and making him squirm. His knees begin to hurt, but it’s all so pleasurable when Chris’s cock is hard and long and right in his face, and Chris is maneuvering his way into his mouth already. 

Chris urges Jisung to put his hands on his thighs as well, and to tap once for yes and twice for no. Jisung taps once at the instruction.

“I’m going to fuck your face, okay? If it gets too much, tap me twice.” 

Jisung taps Chris’ strong thigh once. 

Chris cards his long fingers through Jisung’s sweat-damp hair. It’s soothing, the scratching against his scalp as he gets used to the weight of Chris in his mouth. When he motions that he’s ready, Chris takes the opportunity to dig his heel into Jisung’s cock one more time, before he pushes himself further into Jisung’s mouth. 

He gags initially, just like how he had on Changbin’s cock. Yet, Chris feels so different, longer and more slender, yet with respectable girth to it still. Chris lets out an animalistic growl as he holds only Jisung’s head tight, starting up his insistent thrusts into him. 

Jisung feels Chris’ cock graze the back of his throat. He fights the urge to gag fully, trying to keep it under control with a couple of less-than-sexy choking noises. Jisung’s eyes flit up to look at Chris’ face, barely able to keep them open. His face is one purely of contentment and cockiness, fucking Jisung’s face with a practiced ease that only comes with experience. 

God, Chris is so fucking hot. 

The weight of Chris’ foot on his cock is so pleasurable, but can’t do much for him in terms of friction. His hips roll up into Chris’ foot, letting the sensitive cockhead meet the juncture between the ball of Chris’ foot and toes, between the layers of his shorts and boxer briefs. 

Chris seems to ignore Jisung’s desperation to pleasure himself, in fact enabling him as he rolls his foot over the head of Jisung’s cock. Jisung convulses from the feeling alone. 

He notices Changbin moves from Chris’ side, coming up behind him to place his hands on him gently. First, he slips his hands underneath Jisung’s shirt. He skims over his tummy, having gotten a little pudgy from being too lazy to work out consistently over the summer. Then, Changbin’s hands move further up, pinching at his nipples. Jisung jerks at Changbin’s touch, feeling his strong, warm body supporting him from behind.

“You’re the cutest,” Changbin coos, pressing wet kisses down the column of his neck. Changbin lets a hand drop down atop of Jisung’s cock, Chris removing his foot from him. Changbin finally gives him the pleasure of releasing his cock from his shorts, fisting the small length languidly in his hand that looks way too big now. 

With Chris now being able to steady himself on both his feet, he stands up straighter and holds Jisung’s head a little tighter, thrusting into the younger man’s mouth with more determination. Jisung moans at the picked-up speed, desperate to swallow around the older man, wanting to make him feel so goddamn good. 

“You’re so fucking good, Jisung,” Chris moans. “Feel so fucking good, all for me.” 

His possessiveness makes Jisung’s hairs stand on end. From the way Chris growls, to how he grips his hair a little tighter, and lets his head tilt back from the pleasure just pushes Jisung ever closer. Jisung moans around Chris’ cock. 

He hopes the wet sounds from Chris fucking his face does things for Chris and Changbin as much as it does for him. The whole situation is too sexy, Chris using him as he pleases, Changbin tugging roughly at his cock to bring him to the brink of orgasm once more. 

Chris’ thrusts grow more haphazard, seemingly reaching his own climax. “Gonna come down your throat, little slut. You’ll swallow it all, right?” 

Jisung taps at Chris’ thigh once, shifting his weight on his knees from excitement. Chris moans back a “Good boy.”

The obscene noises bounce off the tiled walls of the bathroom. Jisung doesn’t care, lets his tears and spit flow freely, thoroughly obsessed with this feeling. 

Chris’ body stiffens momentarily as he yelps out a warning. Then, he’s coming hard down Jisung’s throat with one final thrust into his mouth, pulling him down extra hard. 

The younger man braces himself for it, and almost chokes with the initial spurt of come that hits. Chris’ release hits the back of his throat hard and fast, but Jisung lets the rest of his come slide down his throat easily. It barely hits his tongue, leaving a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. 

Chris pulls out of him, wet cock lingering on Jisung’s red lips for a moment. Chris leans down to kiss Jisung chastely, cupping his cheeks with his big hands. “You were so good for me, baby.”

Jisung knows he’s a mess, tear tracks half-dried on his cheeks and cheeks flushed. His head spins a little, giddy with arousal and contentment of such hunks like Chris and Changbin coming down his throat. And hard. 

Changbin takes this chance to twist his wrist upward, making Jisung jolt in his spot. The tugging motion feels way too good, and with the continuous stimulation in addition to everything that had just transpired in the last minute or so, Jisung blows his load yet again, with a broken moan. 

His eyes squeeze shut as Changbin strokes him through it, absolutely milking his cock dry. He shudders when he can’t come anymore, twitching and letting out beads of clear fluid when he’s done. Changbin only relents then, as the beginnings of complaints are on the tip of Jisung’s tongue. 

Jisung sighs contentedly, regaining his bearings as Changbin’s strong arms are around him, holding him tight to ground him after a mindblowing facefucking and orgasm. 

Chris tsks from in front of him. Jisung has to look up, with wide, hazy eyes. 

“You came all over my foot, nasty boy,” Chris sighs with faux disappointment. “I think you should clean it up.”

Changbin interjects, “Channie, I think that’s a little-”

“Yes, sir,” Jisung mewls, letting Chris stick his foot into his face so he can lap up his own come. It’s absolutely humiliating, disgusting even, having to lick his release off of Chris’ foot. 

He takes a good look at it. Chris’ foot isn’t pretty, per se. It’s a man’s foot, blocky and thick and calloused along the sides of the balls of his feet. Jisung’s release is sticky, spattered all over the top of Chris’ foot. He’s embarrassed, but he leans down to lick a bold stripe through the mess atop Chris’ foot.

Chris shoves it further into his face. “Come on, mutt. Be good.”

And Jisung  _ always _ wants to be good. 

He licks at Chris’ foot insistently, pausing occasionally to swallow some of the come he’s collected on his tongue. Changbin still holds onto his waist comfortingly, legs flanking either side of his petite body. Once Chris deems his foot clean, he sets it back down, and Jisung lets his wide eyes flit back to meet Chris’. 

Chris falls to his knees quickly, face softening in a second. His hands rub at Jisung’s thighs soothingly. “Was that okay, Jisungie? I’m sorry if it was too much, you were so good-”

Jisung leans into Chris, his head falling against his shoulder. He sighs contentedly. “I loved that so much.” 

Chris and Changbin share a look. 

“You’re not just saying that, right, baby?” Changbin says apprehensively. “Channie can get a little extreme sometimes and you don’t have to pretend.”

“I really did,” Jisung pouts, turning to look back at Changbin. “I wanna do this more with you guys.” 

“Okay, baby,” Chris says, running his hand through Jisung’s sweat-damp hair. “We do too. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

They help Jisung up, the youngest’s legs shaking a little. While Changbin holds him close, guiding him over the sink to rinse his mouth out with tap water, Chris has a wet cloth gently against his cock, wiping it clean from its fluids. Jisung bucks helplessly against the soft material, and Chris just chuckles. 

Then, Chris takes him in his arms, resting against the sink. Jisung’s still dazed, but Chris’ strong arms ground him and help bring him back to reality. Changbin’s in his room to fetch him a new set of clothing, Jisung having directed him to it. 

They coo at Jisung as they undress him, tugging off his sweat-soaked tank top to put on a new one, putting new briefs and shorts on him as well. Jisung is limp in their strong arms, but he can only think of how thankful he is for them. 

Eventually Jisung’s regained enough feeling in his limbs to bring Changbin and Chris back out onto the backyard. A few people seem to have left, but no one has noticed their absence. They all get soda, with red solo cups in their hands. 

At the small table with the drinks, Jisung notices a pile of napkins, and a Sharpie next to the cups. While Chris and Changbin make small talk with a few other coworkers who come up to him, Jisung nabs a napkin and scribbles something on it. 

He pokes Changbin from behind, and the older man startles. He makes a noise of questioning in the back of his throat, but takes the napkin Jisung hands him regardless. “Look at it when you get home, okay?”

Changbin’s mouth falls into an understanding ‘o’ shape, pocketing the thin napkin.

\--

“Hey, Channie,” Changbin says when they’re in the comfort of their own home. “I need to show you this.”

“What is it, babe?” Chris has taken his shirt off, clearly ready to take a shower after being out under the sun for so long. Both of them  _ have  _ had other reasons to sweat it out today, though. 

Changbin holds out the napkin from Jisung so Chris can get a better look at it. 

It reads:  **hi u r really fucking hot. text me - XXXXXXXX**

**p.s. chan is also fucking hot**

Chris laughs heartily upon reading it, Changbin chuckling himself. 

“What do you think his dad would think if he found out we were texting his kid?” Changbin posits. 

Chris hums contemplatively. “He’d probably kill us, no?” 

“Only one way to find out.”

\-- 

So apparently, barbeques are a fortnightly thing now. Which means that in two weeks, he’ll get to see Chris and Changbin again. Jisung can’t wait. 

Yet, he’s so bored in the two weeks he has to wait. Changbin has yet to text him, and it’s not like Jisung can approach him first. He doesn’t want to ask his dad either, because how would he explain that he wants his dad’s coworkers’ numbers so he can send them poorly masked horny texts? 

So, Jisung waits. He has to, and when a winky face from an unknown number comes in, he almost drops his phone. 

**jisungie**

took u long enough old man

**changbinnie**

sorry was sucking chan off

**jisungie**

?!??????!!

**changbinnie**

u sound like u want to see it

**jisungie**

i do????????

**changbinnie**

_ <image attached> _

  
  


He adds Changbin’s contact to his phone before doing anything else. He opens up the photo to get a closer look, and his eyes almost fall out of his head. 

Changbin has his head between two muscular thighs, presumably Chris’. His pink lips sinfully wrapped around Chris’ cock, Changbin’s wide, wet eyes stare into the camera innocently. 

**jisungie**

how r u so hot??????

**changbinnie**

*shrugs*

_ <image attached> _

Jisung braces himself, and actually like, feels his soul leaves his body as he looks at the second photo. It’s Changbin in the same position, with a blissed-out grin and come streaked across his face. Chris’ cock is barely in frame, but he notices Chris’ veiny fingers wrapped tight around his member, remnants of come at the tip. 

**changbinnie**

channie says hi lol

_ <image attached> _

This photo was taken obviously after their fooling around, Changbin having cleaned up and put a shirt on, Chris looking less dishevelled than Jisung expected him to be. They both hold up peace signs, Chris winking cheekily and Changbin grinning at the camera. 

**jisungie**

u two r evil

having sex??? without me??? unacceptable

**changbinnie**

sorry to break it to u bud we’ve been having sex without u for a long time now

Jisung sends a photo of him flipping them off, only the top of his head in frame. He smugs at himself proudly for that, but scrambles to type again as he now realises --

**jisungie**

wait fuck are u n chris dating or smth???

**changbinnie**

watch it young man >:( -chris

but no we aren’t dating we just live together

**jisungie**

u say that like its normal to suck off a roommate

**changbinnie**

well it should be!!!! chan is so hot it would be a crime not to suck him off

**jisungie**

agreed

also binnie make a group for the three of us i doubt chris can only text me thru u

**changbinnie**

yes i can just watch -chris

changbin says ok -chris

Changbin disappears for a bit, then Jisung’s added into a chat with both Chris and Changbin. Jisung grins. 

**jisungie**

hey chris

**changbinnie**

hey boy -chris

sorry babe i got my phone back from chris finally

**channie**

>:((((( 

**jisungie**

yall wanna know smth?

**channie**

?

**changbinnie**

?

Jisung worries his lower lip between his teeth, debating if he should be this honest. He doesn’t take too long to decide to hold his phone up to snap a quick photo. 

He has his hand shoved down his pants, a mindless, routine action from boring days on end. Seeing Changbin absolutely wrecked by Chris had his hand gravitating downward once more, and he thinks the two of them will appreciate it. Jisung props his cock up so it strains through his shorts, and holds all of it up on the upstroke so they can see the length of his cock, just barely. 

He sends it.

His phone vibrates in his hand furiously in an incoming call from Chris. Jisung gulps, but accepts the FaceTime call regardless. Chris and Changbin’s faces are smushed up on the small screen, but their eyes are lust-hazy and take in Jisung’s flushed face hungrily. 

“Hi, pretty whore,” Chris starts, chuckling.

Jisung squeaks. “Hey.”

“You don’t possibly think you can get away with sending us a dick pic without us doing anything, do you?” Changbin laughs, condescension in his voice.

Jisung shakes his head. “What do  _ hyungs _ want me to do?”

“Oh wow, with the honorifics too? He’s so polite, Binnie,” Chris comments. 

“He is,” Changbin nods. “Baby, prop the phone up somewhere so we can see all of you, okay? Wanna see your pretty face as you tug on that cute little cock of yours.”

Jisung whimpers, fully feeling his cock twitch in his hand. He mumbles an “okay”, pushing his shorts past his ass as he balances his phone against the lamp on his bedside table. It’s an unflattering angle surely, but turning to face the phone lets Chris and Changbin see his cock and his face. He doesn’t have to raise his voice for them to hear him moan, nor does he have to up the volume to hear them without alerting anyone else in the house.

He fists his cock slowly, embarrassed to be on display like this. 

Chris and Changbin kiss in front of him, their faces slightly out of frame as Changbin holds the phone. Chris’ hands hold Changbin’s face tenderly, and the wet sound of their lips smacking has Jisung’s hand speeding up. The rough, dry sound of his hand on his cock makes Chris chuckle as the two older men part, opting to taking all of Jisung’s pretty form in. 

Then, Changbin flips the camera, catching Chris sinking to his knees between Changbin’s legs on the couch. He gets Changbin’s cock out, holding the thick length in his large hand and pumps it appreciatively. “Jisung, honey,” Chris coos, eyes seemingly peering straight into Jisung’s soul. “Watch me suck the life out of Changbin’s cock, okay? You can imagine it’s me sucking you off~”

Chris then takes the head of Changbin’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue sinfully. Changbin moans hoarsely, and the sound makes Jisung shudder, even through the tinny speakers. Chris makes sure to maintain eye contact as he sinks further down, taking all of Changbin like a champ, with, surprisingly, no gag reflex. 

Chris does this like he’s done it a thousand times: bob up and down on Changbin’s length smoothly, taking all of it like it’s nothing, and look absolutely sinful while doing it. His eyes, his actions, everything -- all seem to tease Jisung, leave him wanting more and make him beg for even a chance to feel Chris’ mouth around him.

Jisung shakes as he touches himself, bucking up into his fist when he thumbs at his slit. It’s so hot, having two insanely attractive men pay absolutely no attention while he’s pleasuring himself. His toes are curling from the arousal, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He looks up at his phone the whole time, doing his best not to squeeze them shut. 

He realises they must both get off to this, filming themselves and putting their sinful acts on display for others to watch. His brain begins clouding over with lust, and then he’s not really thinking too hard anymore. Instead, he gravitates to how hot the two men on the other side of the screen are, a litany of wet squelches and deep groans filtering through, and he hopes they can hear his needy whimpers too. He moves his hand faster, panting as his abs tighten. “Guys, I’m, I’m gonna-”

“Come for us, cutie,” Changbin encourages, and that’s enough for Jisung to blow his load right into his small fist.

Changbin must be watching him on the phone, his hands beginning to shake as he praises Jisung for making such a mess. “I’m gonna cum too, baby,” Changbin warns. His words are for Chris, but the way Changbin groans out the petname makes Jisung’s stomach flip too. 

The phone shakes as Chris sinks down once more on Changbin’s length, squeaking as Changbin presumably comes into his mouth. Chris pull off quickly, and Changbin holds onto Chris’ chin. Angling the camera, Changbin makes sure to get Chris’ come-filled mouth and teary eyes into the frame, and Jisung almost feels himself get hard again. 

Chris looks downright sinful, Changbin’s white release pooling in his mouth, close to dripping out. His cheeks are flushed, and Jisung feels his gut stir as Changbin tells Chris to swallow. 

“Did you come, babyboy?” Chris asks, throat hoarse from taking Changbin in so deep. Jisung hums, pulling his phone off the table and flipping the camera to show himself off. His hand is covered in his release, and so are his cornflower-blue bedsheets, the area around the spattered substance darkening already. 

“Made such a mess,” Jisung giggles, before flipping the camera to lick his come off his own hand. 

The camera is flipped back to Changbin, Chris joining him on the couch once again. “You’re such a comeslut,” Changbin says. Jisung nods, humming appreciatively. 

“This was fun,” Jisung sighs once he’s finished cleaning up. The two older men had made sure he cleaned  _ all _ of it up, rather than leaving his cum to stain his bed sheets. After all, they had what Jisung lacked in the responsibility department. “Porn is ruined for me now.”

“What? Why?” Chris laughs. Changbin giggles along. 

“Because you two are the death of me, and I don’t think I can get it up any other way from now on.”

“I’m sure you’ll have much more fun with us, baby,” Changbin winks. Jisung grins back eagerly. 

\-- 

They text frequently for the next week or so. Chris and Changbin mostly listen to Jisung complain about school, and encourage him to not give up on school. With the day they would meet again drawing closer, Chris and Changbin tease him with little snippets from their sex life too.

Jisung’s suspicions get confirmed, that yes, Chris and Changbin do have a folder full of them having sex. They consist of poorly-taken nudes, shaky videos of one of them buried inside the other, and the like. Jisung sends them his own photos and videos as well, haphazardly taken on the spot as he jacks off to the new material. 

He confronts them about it after a couple of clips have been sent back and forth, if Changbin had a kink for that sort of thing, and they both really couldn’t deny it. 

Once, Jisung had felt particularly daring. He had sent something lewd first, captioning it with  _ waiting for both of you to ruin me on saturday _ .

Rather than both of them getting painfully riled up, they instead start planning for Saturday’s sexcapades. Jisung’s lucky he pulled out an older lewd rather than having gotten horny and sending something, because Chris and Changbin absolutely would’ve blueballed him.

**channie**

so what r we doing on saturday? spitroast?

**changbinnie**

or we could just both fuck him~

**channie**

binnn thats boring n we don’t have enough time :(

**changbinnie**

babe we have the whole afternoon tho

**jisungie**

?!?!????

guys can’t we just leave it to saturday

we can get inspired on the way

**channie**

boys we have NO time!!!!

we get in get out then leave

then we have to eat!!! 

**changbinnie**

eat my ass bro

**channie**

o like rn? okay 

**jisungie**

i wanna fuck changbin’s chest on saturday

**changbinnie**

ok

OH MY OKAY

what brought that up baby

**jisungie**

ur hot u look so good

thats about it 

**channie**

sungie can i still fuck u tho

**jisungie**

yes!!!!! 

ok thats settled now who wants to get me off

His phone rings with yet another call from them. God, and he thought  _ he  _ was the horny one here.

\--

He doesn’t know why they don’t decide to meet before the next barbeque. Maybe it’s because the other two guys are busy, or it’s that the secrecy of fucking in the house while the other adults are doing absolutely nothing in the backyard turns all of them on way too much. They don’t meet up, only call or text, and when Chris and Changbin pull up that Saturday, Jisung has to resist every impulse to leap into their arms and greet them with needy kisses.

Instead, the two men pull Jisung into a hug at the front door. They’re all dressed in proper summer attire, flip-flops, tank-tops and all, with the weather somehow growing even hotter. Even feeling their sticky skin against his has Jisung way too excited, as their shoulders brush and the two men are whispering downright filthy things into his ears, about how they’re so excited to finally get to fuck him. Jisung almost steers them away from the backyard entirely to steal them away, up into his room, but the two older men insist on greeting others first.

Like a petulant teenager, Jisung follows the two older men around the small backyard, tapping his foot restlessly every time they stop to make pointless small talk with someone they’ve already seen at work for the past week. He just wants to be with them so badly, after waiting for so long. 

“Behave, baby,” Chris warns, noticing Jisung’s restlessness. 

Changbin affirms Chris’s sentiment. “Yeah, be patient, then you’ll get to have us like you’ve been wanting to.”

Jisung pouts, turns on the cuteness to the max -- but of course Chris and Changbin have something called self-restraint, and seem to want to make Jisung suffer by waiting it out.

He struggles through it, trying to entertain himself. (Listening in to small talk was  _ absolutely _ off the table, because boring adults talking about numbers and the  _ weather _ would make him lose his mind.) Finally, Chris and Changbin somehow telepathically agree that they’ve made Jisung wait long enough, and Changbin asks if Jisung will lead him to the bathroom. 

They head into the house and Jisung feels a sense of deja vu as the three of them walk down the hall once more, the same as a couple of weeks ago. No one’s in, with both of Jisung’s parents busy out in the yard, so Chris takes the opportunity to push Jisung up against the wall and kiss him. 

Jisung squeaks, but his eyes flutter shut as he kisses Chris back with ferocity and eagerness, the older man finally indulging Jisung in his desire. Even as Chris pulls away, Jisung can’t whine in complaint as Changbin presses his lips against his now. Chris’s hand snakes between the two bodies, nipping at Jisung’s neck as he toys with his cock through his shorts. 

“You’re so needy,” Chris hums with no contempt in his voice, and Changbin and Jisung finally part for air. “Cute.”

“Please, Channie,” Jisung pleads. “Binnie, need you- both of you-”

“You’re the cutest,” Changbin sighs, looking at Jisung fondle and running a hand through his hair. 

Jisung positively melts with both men touching him. “Let’s- bedroom, please,” Jisung barely manages, tongue feeling like cotton as his arousal washes over him already. “Someone might see.”

Changbin chuckles, “You’d like that though, wouldn’t you?”

Jisung gurgles, face heating up as Changbin seems to have read him like an open book. Chris and Changbin share a look, cunning and way too smug with themselves, and Jisung whines as he pushes the two men into his bedroom.

Jisung locks the door behind him. “I think you two should fuck me now,” He blurts out of embarrassment, but the older men wouldn’t dream of making fun of him. Instead, they’re taking a good look at his room, sat on his bed, walls plastered with posters of alt bands they’d never heard of. Jisung would have to tell them about all that later.

Standing in front of them, he turns around and pushes his shorts down, bending over to show off the silicone plug buried in his ass. He hears Changbin gasp quietly, much to his pleasure, and a hand reaches forward to slap his butt. Jisung squeaks, toes curling with the impact, before he’s pulled into someone’s lap.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, baby,” Chris actually  _ growls _ , and Jisung shudders. The hand is decidedly Chris’; firm, palm a little rougher than Changbin’s. He squeezes at Jisung’s jiggly thighs, yet refuses to touch Jisung’s aching cock, leaking precome at the tip already. 

Jisung is pushed forward, almost bent in half as Chris appreciates the plug in his ass. Chris spreads Jisung’s cheeks with rough hands, teasing the plug in and out of him with his fingers. Jisung decides that he likes it when Chris manhandles him. 

He hears a rustling behind him and the opening and closing of drawers, and he turns to see Changbin, shirtless with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in his hands. Jisung takes this opportunity to fully ogle Changbin’s chest -- which jiggles with his movements across the bed. He wants to touch Changbin’s pecs so, so badly.

“Channie,” Jisung whines, wanting something  _ more _ ,  _ anything _ , and gasps when he basically throws him onto the bed. Jisung holds himself up on his arms and knees, nodding eagerly when Chris asks if he can fuck him. Chris pumps the lube bottle to slick up his fingers, pulling out the plug carefully and replacing it with his fingers. “Oh, my God!”

Chris sinks the first finger into him, the slide easy with Jisung already loosened up. His fingers pump in and out of Jisung swiftly, the youngest crooning sweetly with feeling Chris’ rough fingers in him. 

He doesn’t know when he’d squeezed his eyes shut, but upon opening them, he finds Changbin with his bottoms off as well, jerking himself off while he watches Jisung and Chris. “Your face is so pretty, you know? You look so good like this, baby.”

Jisung blushes, despite him being fully aware of how hot he looks during sex -- courtesy of Hyunjin filming him while he was under Hyunjin one time -- because simply put, praise coming from Changbin just turns him on even more.

Chris has three fingers sunk fully into Jisung now, digits thrusting in and out of the younger man persistently. Chris angles his fingers in a way that nudges his prostate just so, making Jisung’s veins thrum with pleasure. He feels so wet, from how his cock leaks to his hole absolutely dripping with lube, and he can’t wait for Chris to get inside him. 

“Babe, condom, please,” Chris huffs out, clearly worked up as well. Changbin only takes his hand of his cock briefly, reaching over to tear open a condom packet, but Jisung stops him before he can do so. 

“No need, please, need you both to come inside me,” Jisung moans, punctuated when Chris’ fingers brush over his prostate in his surprise. 

Changbin and Chris both groan, and Jisung joins as Chris pulls his fingers out of him. “Alright, doll,” Chris hums. “I’ll be sure to make a mess of you.”

“Before you do that, let me just…” Jisung trails off, slipping from Chris’s grip on his waist so he can crawl toward Changbin. He traps Changbin in between his legs, knees dipping into the mattress until his cock is lined up with Changbin’s chest. His cock lies in Changbin’s cleavage, and of course Changbin knows what he’s going to do, so he reaches to squeeze his pecs together. Feeling the hard muscle around his length makes Jisung moan brokenly, and he has to hold onto the headboard of his bed for support. “Now you can fuck me, Chris.”

Chris chuckles, but follows suit in shuffling forward as he lines himself up with Jisung’s hole. “You ready, baby?” He asks, pushing the youngest man forward a little as he teases at his entrance with his lubed-up cock. 

Jisung moans out a yes, letting Chris slide his cock into him. Chris positively splits him in half despite the older man working him open thoroughly, and Jisung’s head falls forward with the pleasure. He feels Changbin hold onto his torso, grounding Jisung while he lets Chris push in. “Oh, God,” Jisung whimpers.

The two older men chuckle, Chris’ hands resting gently on his hips while Changbin’s run up and down Jisung’s sides soothingly. “You’re doing so well, baby,” Changbin coos, and his tone alone makes Jisung flush. “Channie will fuck you first, then you can get off on my chest, yeah?”

Jisung nods, bangs falling into his eyes. The headrest provides him with some support, but his arms still tremble from being so thoroughly overwhelmed. Chris finally starts moving once Jisung tells him that he’s ready, and God, he’s never felt this good before. Maybe it’s because the both of them are touching him all at once, their warm touches leaving his skin burning, or it’s the slow drag of Chris’ cock in and out of him as they get used to each other, but Jisung feels  _ so _ goddamn good.

He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised that Chris is able to rock Jisung back onto his cock, pushing himself deeper into Jisung with every well-timed thrust of his hips. “Chris, Chris, Chris-!” He gasps, clenching around the eldest’s cock. Chris bucks his hips up into him  _ hard _ , and their skin slaps together obscenely, but Jisung is already leaking precome  _ all over  _ Changbin’s pecs.

The way Chris handles him has his cock rubbing up against Changbin’s chest already, but seeing the way Changbin looks up at him has Jisung’s hips bucking forward on their own accord as well, smearing the substance all over Changbin’s skin. Chris aids Jisung, thrusting in and pulling Jisung onto his cock, then tugging the smaller man off so he can rub against Changbin’s pecs.

Their movements are sloppy, but Jisung moans even more when Changbin takes his hands off of him to press his pecs together, making the space Jisung thrusts into even tighter and warmer. He gurgles at the new sensation, not having felt anything like this in his life. “How- How are you even so hot?” 

“It feels that good, huh?” Changbin chuckles, letting Jisung fully indulge in the feeling of fucking  _ and _ getting fucked, Chris doing a spectacular job at making sure Jisung doesn’t malfunction halfway.

“Jisung?” His dad’s voice booms from the hallway. His voice is a little distant, presumably a little further away and additionally muffled by the walls. “Where the hell are you?”

All three of them stop in their tracks, and Chris’ grip on his waist gets so tight Jisung thinks he might just bruise from the force alone. It’s pindrop silence, as they hear Jisung’s dad’s flip-flops thwack loudly against the hardwood floor outside. Even though the door is locked, and Jisung  _ made sure _ of it, he’s so thankful his dad doesn’t knock, let alone try opening the door.

“How do you think your dad would react if he caught you like this, hm?” Chris says, loud enough for Changbin to hear -- low and sensual and absolutely  _ evil _ . Then, his hips pick up again. He thrusts in a little more shallowly, a little faster but he doesn’t make a sound, the wet sounds of his thrusts almost inaudible. Jisung’s cock twitches. 

Chris pushes Jisung’s hips forward so they thrust into the tight space between Changbin’s pecs, then pulls him back onto his cock routinely. “And you fuck Changbin’s tits so well, honey. You’re so dirty, basically begging to get caught like this, huh?”

Changbin gasps quietly. “Babe, that seems like a little much, right-?”

“Oh God, fuck, please keep going, I’m going to come-!”

Chris just chuckles. “See? He’s just a disgusting whore.”

Jisung whimpers. Chris slides a hand over Jisung’s mouth, then pushes his clean index and middle fingers past his lips to keep him quiet. Changbin hums, moaning quietly with the feeling of Jisung fucking his chest so eagerly. His chest vibrates and sends chills up Jisung’s spine. 

“He is,” Changbin affirms. “He’s our little whore.”

Jisung’s “Oh, fuck” is muffled by Chris’ rough fingers shoved into his mouth, and he bites down on them a little too hard as he busts his load. His come spurts haphazardly, sticky white substance on tanned skin, landing on Changbin’s chin and chest.

Jisung’s dad is long gone, so Chris pulls his fingers out of his mouth roughly so Jisung can breath, chest heaving raggedly. The two men have their eyes on him, cooing as Jisung comes down from his high. 

“You did so well, pretty boy,” Changbin assures.

Chris agrees, “So good for us, doll. Do you need me to pull out?”

Jisung doesn’t spare a second in shaking his head quickly, gasping out a “Let Changbin fuck my mouth, please. Need you both to come inside me.”

Chris grabs Jisung’s waist with an arm, tugging them off of Changbin so he can wiggle out from underneath them. He lets Jisung fall forward into the soft embrace of his bed, arms too shaky to hold himself up properly. Changbin lies in front of them, legs spread and cock hanging in front of Jisung’s face. The older man holds it up, almost teasing Jisung with it, while his other hand fists Jisung’s hair and pulling him onto his cock.

Jisung almost chokes, eyes prickling with tears already. He hears both of them chuckle, and Chris picks up his thrusts once more after Jisung signals that he’s alright. His cock is wedged between his small body and the mattress, whining a little from the oversensitivity. Changbin starts fucking Jisung’s mouth too, the weight of Changbin familiar on his tongue. 

He gags, jaw unhinging slightly to accommodate Changbin’s sheer size, but he absolutely loves the ache in his jaw. They’re both seemingly close, thrusts growing haphazard and hurried.

Muscles heavy with exhaustion, Jisung opts to let the two older men use him thoroughly, excited for them to finally come. They don’t say much else, too focused in chasing their orgasms. Soon enough, Chris is moaning brokenly before filling his ass with his come with one final thrust into him. Changbin quickly follows suit, groaning that Jisung feels  _ so tight, so good _ , before coming hard down his throat. His come almost tastes better than the first time Jisung had tasted it, and he swallows it down easily. 

They catch their breaths, heaving with tired grins plastered to their faces. Chris pulls out of Jisung, admiring Jisung’s hole clenching around nothing, his come dripping out of him slowly. At the same time, Changbin pulls the youngest off of him, running a hand through his hair soothingly. 

“You did so well, pretty boy,” Changbin says. Jisung’s cheeks are wet with tears, chin messy with drool and spit. His lips are red from the use, but he grins back at Changbin anyway, murmuring a thank you.

Chris asks if he wants to be plugged back up. Jisung shakes his head, whimpering as Chris teases him for a little. He slaps Jisung’s ass lightly, after squeezing the supple flesh in his hand appreciatively. 

Jisung groans and rolls onto his back. His legs are killing him now, and so does his ass, but he’s pleased that he’s finally fucked Chris and Changbin. “I want to take a shower so badly. Help.”

Chris and Changbin laugh. They lean forward to kiss him, one at a time, and Jisung hums at feeling their lips on his. Even with come dripping from his ass, Changbin hauls him over his shoulder (as gently as he possibly can) while Chris holds his hand, so they can kiss some more in the impossibly-small shower and clean themselves up. 

Surprisingly, his dad doesn’t suspect a thing when Jisung comes out of the house freshly-showered, Chris and Changbin’s hair looking a little damp too. They share knowing looks, and Jisung lets Chris feeds him a bite of his burger, while Changbin lets Jisung steal some of his beer. 

No one suspects a thing, even after they kiss each other goodbye after everyone’s long gone, the three of them a little too tipsy to care. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on  
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN) im funny i swear 
> 
> and pls leave me a comment and kudo if you liked it, it'll keep me going to finish the rest of my wips... please.....


End file.
